


Nothing But Love

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Love, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: A short oneshot about how a dork loves another dork. Written for the 2017 Strifehart Valentine's Day weekend.





	

Dreary mornings in Hollow Bastion were one of Cloud's favorite things. The days where it was darker than normal, when rain was falling from the sky and breaking through the old layers of dirt and dust, misting windows and forming puddles along the stones. The days where people would stay inside, or forget their umbrellas and have to carry their jackets over their heads on their way home. The days where he could lay in bed, listening to the rain pattering against the roof, and feel the warmth of his partner holding him close. 

Today was one of those days. His eyes were heavy, having just woken up to the sound of the rain outside beating against the windows. He was in no hurry to move, of course. Nestled in the warmth of Leon's arms, listening to the steady rhythm of his breathing, Cloud was content. He fought his heavy eyelids so he could look at his partner, his expression peaceful as he laid there. 

In a way, Cloud always saw Leon as the embodiment of rain. His emotions raged like the storm, but in certain times, special moments where he was quiet and calm, he reminded Cloud of the way the rain could be a gentle mist. The fog that rose in the hours after the rain stopped were so much like Leon's need to retreat in silence after prolonged exposure to people, blocking him away from view. 

It wasn't until Leon's voice, rough with sleep, broke the silence that Cloud realized he'd been staring for far too long.

"Cloud...? You okay?" Leon asked, rubbing at his eyes lazily. Cloud nodded, resting his head back against Leon's chest. 

"Yeah, I'm fine... Just thinking." Cloud murmured, letting his eyes close as he felt Leon's rough, calloused fingers run through his hair, brushing through fallen spikes and massaging his scalp gently.  
"About?" Leon muttered, his eyes still hazy with sleep as he watched his partner. Cloud simply smiled, nuzzling his face against Leon's chest as he took in the familiar, comforting scent of his partner's favorite soap that lingered on his skin. A scent that brought the same calm over him that the rain did.

"Probably sounds cheesy, but I was thinking about how much I love you.." And it was true. Cloud Strife knew love when he felt it, he'd known it well before. Now more than ever, he felt his heart thundering with affection for this man laying beside him. 

Dreary mornings in Hollow Bastion were one of Cloud's favorite things, and spending them with Leon made it even better.


End file.
